


The Future, and all that Jazz

by Paraselene_Spear



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraselene_Spear/pseuds/Paraselene_Spear
Summary: With his departure looming within a month, Ren takes Makoto to Jazz Jin at Kichijoji for a well deserved break.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 41





	The Future, and all that Jazz

The picturesque decor of the place never failed to bring Makoto immediate ease. From the moment they stepped down into the hole-in-wall club, the ambiance of the bar had the tension in her body dissipating like vapors off dry ice. And as she willingly let herself be led by the hand by her suave companion, a messy-haired boy flashing her an all too smooth smile under the low lights that painted him as an alluring sight, she decided that Jazz Jin was climbing up the ladder as one of her favorite date spots.

Ren directed her to a quaint booth surrounded by dividers on three sides, a private spot that Muhen, the club manager, reserved for them. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve last been here,” Makoto mused aloud as she took her seat inside the booth, her back snug against the wall. “I wasn’t even aware this spot existed.” 

“I asked Muhen for something a bit more… intimate. Perks of being one of his favorite customers. And I wanted to impress you.” Always the showman, he took his seat before her, let out a dramatic, satisfied sigh, and wasted no time placing his hands upon hers. He peered deeply into her eyes, intentionally aware of what he was doing. “So, do you think I did a good job?”

Both amused by his antics and _deeply_ entranced by the low rumbling of his voice, she giggled and leaned forward, enticing him to follow. “I think you did great,” she whispered. “Even if you are trying too hard.”

She laughed again, watching him roll his eyes unable to suppress his bashful smile.

Makoto set her purse safely aside and made herself more comfortable. “Is there any reason why you wanted to take me here?” she asked him. Ren had been adamant that they spend some time together, this place in particular.

“It’s relaxing,” he simply said. “And there’s a certain charm and sophistication to this place. Reminds me of you.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Take it however you wish,” he teased, winking to her. “Besides, I think this is the perfect spot to destress after everything we’ve been through, you know?” 

She nodded in understanding, appreciating the gesture. 

After nearly a year’s worth of learning, growing, and phantom thievery, living life in the moment as a normal teenage couple was a luxury only they would seem to appreciate. After being reunited so soon from his release from prison and his departure back to his home looming, Makoto was more than happy to indulge in this little peace they have earned.

They settled into the mood of the club, the atmosphere enveloping them and sparking free-flowing conversation. 

_How was your day? Have you been well? What even is jazz? What is music? Is prison food that bad?_

All sorts of discussion and banter with her beloved that only they could provide each other on a level that seemed to resonate uniquely to them. All kinds of questions except the unspoken one that floated between them.

_Do you really have to go so soon?_

They had finished ordering their drinks, the waiter taking their menus, and leaving them be. “The time since I’ve last been here must be larger than I remember if their menu has changed that much,” she noted. 

“It must be. You aren’t nearly as awed like you were the first time,” Ren said, a twinkle of amusement in his eye. She huffed playfully.

“I’ve never been to a place like this before then,” she defended. “And there were a lot more people last time.”

“There were. You were staring quite a bit. It was cute.” She flared her reddening cheeks. Ren smiled disarmingly. “Hey, I didn’t say it was bad. Just cute.”

“Am I not cute now?” she asked with an edge to her tone.

“Oh, believe me, Makoto, I don’t think it’s possible for you to not be cute.”

She did her best to hide her blushing face behind her hands as Ren laughed in delight at the sight. 

Bested yet again. 

A lull settled over them as time passed, the words between them slowing. They opted to enjoy each other’s presence in silence for the time being. Ren fiddled on his phone, a colleague of his in need of his advice, much to his chagrin. Her elbow propped on the table, she fit her into her hand and absorbed the sight in front of her. Ren with his furrowed brow from the task at hand tapping away on his phone, the boy sporting a concentrated expression. She took in his features like she had countless times before, reminisced on their time together up to this point, pondered over the fact that despite their relatively short time together and the circumstances of their union, she couldn’t even imagine him not being a part of her life, her future. He was a constant for her like she was to him, he had told her once.

Oh how hard she has fallen for Ren Amamiya. How hard it would be to not see him every day.

“Makoto?” 

Her half-lidded eyes opened, Ren’s voice snatching her away from her reverie. She must have been staring with the way he curiously looked back at her. 

“Everything alright?”

“I am. Just thinking.” She hummed wistfully. She watched Ren raise a brow in suspicion. Hiding things from him was always difficult.

“‘Good’ thinking or ‘bad’ thinking?” he asked with concern in his eyes. Always worrying for others, he was. She admired that in him, even if it made moments emotional.

“Just… thinking. About us.” 

_How much I enjoy what we are. How grateful I am for it. How much I wish you would stay for just a bit longer._

She didn’t convey those thoughts articulately. Ren could see it in her eyes, however, and his posture slackened in realization. 

“Ah.” A sadder smile appeared on his face, a smile that said ‘I understand,’ a smile that couldn’t necessarily give what they wanted but would comfort her all the same. 

Before anything else could continue between them, the lights began to dim. Past Ren, Makoto saw the lights of the stage brighten up as a woman began to take the center with the band. Their waiter hurried over and served them their cocktails, the man oblivious to the moment as he took his leave. 

“A performance, huh?” Makoto muttered with a weakened surprise. Ren shrugged, the same sad smile still on his face.

“Yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that.”

They stared at each other in silence with a mutual longing between them, a look one made when they were acutely aware that the present they enjoyed was bound to inevitably change. Almost in a joking manner, Ren grabbed his drink and raised it to her, another shrug accompanying him. Playing along, she grabbed her own and clinked glasses with him, the two sipping quietly with the uneasy air between them.

The sound of the instruments began to play, a smooth melody that washed over them. At that moment, Ren took her hands within his again, the singer’s voice beginning to reverberate through the club.

_~People come and they go…_

_Some people may stay with you though…_

_I am all alone tonight, and I kept on asking myself questions… ~_

“I’m sorry for bringing the mood down,” Makoto started. “I know we already talked about this when you came back, but…”

“It’s okay,” Ren interjected, assurance coating his voice. “I get it.” His thumb began to caress the top of her hand, the smoothing of her knuckles causing her to exhale her strung up tension. “I’m scared, to be honest. ”

She tilted her head at him, his rare confession betraying his usual, unflappable nature. 

_~Conceited I was at the time…_

_I never really doubted myself…_

_But tonight’s got me thinking bout it all..._

_If I am the fool or what not…~  
_

“I know we all agreed that we’ll never grow apart,” he continued. “But the last time I left a place I called home was when everyone there couldn’t stand the sight of me anymore. Sometimes I think, ‘is this the best I’ll ever get? Am I crazy to think that this will still be here once I leave?’” 

Makoto frowned, tightening her grip on his hands. Despite the cleaning of his record, his redemption, the fact that he was kind-hearted to his soul, none of it could change the labels and the status the supposed delinquent was branded with. He was forced to leave home once, and he had worked hard to make a new one. A home that included all of them as a family. 

_~I do not regret with my choices_

_I’m rather proud…_

_Ohh, yet I know I won’t change anything_

_Because I can be only me so… ~_

“That won’t happen,” she said quickly. “What you made here… it won’t disappear. We won’t forget you.” Her eyes pleaded with his own hoping that they could adequately convey the absolute certainty she wished to comfort him with.

His smile widened slowly, beaming back at her lovingly. 

“I know,” he said. “That’s why we made the choices we made. We can’t always be looking back, but we’ll always have each other. And after everything, we’ll be even better people.”

_~How can I be so sure?_

_At a crossroads, I’m afraid too…_

_But I can’t let fear get the best of me…_

_Someone once said Burn my Dread, babe…~  
_

“You’re right,” she said to him. A reluctant, accepting smile overtook her features, Ren’s words, and face coaxing it out of her. “You’re always right.”

“Most of the time, yeah,” he whispered, the brief levity bringing the two closer together. Leaning closer, their faces came close together.

“We could spend the rest of our time afraid of what’s coming,” she started. “But that isn’t really living. I think we’ve moved past that phase of our lives, haven’t we?”

“Mm.” He hummed in agreement, gently rubbing small circles on the back of her hand, looking down as if lost in thought.

_~Who knows what tomorrow holds?_

_Just wanna live my life the way I want…_

_What fills up my soul is passionate…_

_Music that makes me want to sing…~  
_

“No matter what happens… how our lives go from here… with whatever obstacles between us” Ren quietly said to her. “I’ll be supporting you 100%, distance be damned.” His fingers stopped stroking her hand for a moment. He looked up at her with the look that had captivated her long ago. “If you’ll let me, of course.”

Makoto chuckled softly at the absurdity of his request, his permission, because how could she say no?

She leaned in fully and placed her lips on his.

“Please,” she said, squeezing his hands as she pulled away, breathless. “Only if you’ll let me do the same for you. No matter what.”

_~My story will be starring me just like yours ooh ooh…_

_Who knows when will it end…_

_What matters most is how you bring joy to life so…~_

With the song in the background, the dim lights, and their emotions laid bare, Makoto could swear she could see the dazzling aura that emanated from Ren, a fond grin on his face. With both quickness and grace, he maneuvered around the table, quickly settling himself flush beside her. They wrapped their arms around each other, Makoto sighing contentedly as Ren hugged her close and placed a kiss atop her head. Leaning in close, he spoke warmly into her ear.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> ya like jazz?


End file.
